Heart of Destiny
by Bandor Tentis
Summary: On a grupe of islands a boy starts his adventure. Rated T for miner pokeflerting.
1. An Adventure Starts

**Heart of Destiny**

_Pokemon is the property of Nintendo not me .Nintendo is the property of some old guy in Japan saying that cats controlled world war II. _Note: I am looking for gym leader ideas so if you have one review with name and pokemon and hopeful number (# 5 is taken it is grandma (ground type).)

**Chapter 1-An Adventure Starts**

A young boy faced an aging man on a battle field. The boys brown hair could be seen escaping from a blue cap that was planted on his head. He was wearing a green tee and jeans. Each held a red and white sphere in there hand.

"I Bandor Tentis of Lightgrass town in the Elset Islands challenge you Drake of the Hoenn Elite 4 to a pokemon battle" Said the boy.

"Accepted" Said Drake. "Go Shelgon."

A voice in Bandors head asked what he was doing, He didn't even have a pokemon yet. He realized that this must be a dream. "Go Umbreon" he said. "Use Faint Attack."

"Breon" said Umbreon as it disappeared. It reappeared to slam into Shelgon.

"Gon" it said when it was hit. It shook it off.

"Shelgon use Crunch"

"Shelgon" it screamed as it leapt in. It was so close that Bandor could feel its hot breath on his face. His alarm went off but he could still feel warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes and looked into the eager young face of his 5 year old little brother.

"It's your birthday" he said. This was true, he turned 11 today. This also meant that he could become a trainer today.

Bandor raced down the stairs as soon as he was dressed and into the kitchen eager for the day to start. There were 4 packages on the table. His mother with her long blond hair was making breakfast at the stove while his brown haired father was reading the pokenews on his trainer gear. His grandfather was outside tending to the berries while Bandors little brother, Ben, walked behind him.

"Why don't you open your presents and than we will eat" said his mother. She was wearing jeans that had a bit of mud on the knees and a blue tee shirt. She had been working on the berries and, judging by the color of the milk, had milked the 3 Miltank.

His father was wearing a red tee and jeans and so was his grandfather. His little brother was wearing a yellow tee with jeans.

Bandor went over to the presents as soon as everyone was in the kitchen. The first one was wrapped in paper with the gym badges of the Elset Islands on it. It was from his grandmother. He eagerly tore into it. Inside was an official badge case with 4 compartments that folded up, 1 compartment for each continent and 1 for the islands. This made sense because instead of staying to help run the farm grandma had become a gym leader for Steelweed town. The second one was from grandpa. It contained a berry pouch to carry any berries he found on the road. The present from his mom told him without a doubt that he was going on a journey. It was only a red and white ball but it contained something that would help him forever. The present from his dad was also pokeballs and there were five of them.

His mother told him he could release his pokemon and it would get breakfast too. When he released it a brown mouse like creature came out. "Sandshrew" it said.

Than Bandors little brother came up, in his hands were 5 Oran berries. Bandor carefully put them into the berry pouch and than put the pouch in his bag.

After breakfast Bandor said goodbye to his family and went out to start his adventure.


	2. Entrance of Team Dark Claw

**Heart of Destiny**

_I do not own pokemon. It is the property of Nintendo_

_Bandor: "Cats rule the world"_

_I still need gym leaders. _

**Time to introduce the evil organization**

**Chapter 2- Entrance of Team Dark Claw**

As Bandor walked outside to say goodbye to the Miltank he saw 3 people walk into the farm. There were two men one woman and they were dressed all in black with 3 gray diagonal lines on the shirt and the same on the men's hats. They were trying to steal many rare berries.

"Stop" Bandor said as he ran over to them. "Get him" said one of the men who was obviously the leader. "Go Meowth" said the other man as the woman said "Go Skitty." 2 pokemon came out, one looked like a cat with a coin on its head and the other was a pink kitten.

"Sandshrew scratch" said Bandor as the man said "Meowth bite." Sandshrew lunged at the Meowth with its sharp claws but the cat bit down on the arm. "Skitty tackle" said the woman and the Skitty ran at the helpless mouse like pokemon. At the last second a cry of "Rat" was herd from the berry bushes as a purple rat jumped out and hit Skitty full force.

Bandor had been saved by a Rattata and used the confusion to have Sandshrew free itself with scratch as the Rattata tackled another time. Meowth was hit and was knocked out. With there pokemon beaten the two villains ran toward there boss and called back there pokemon.

"Useless imbeciles" said the boss "Go Sneasel" A dark cat like pokemon with one red ear and what looked like red tail feathers coming off of it. "Faint Attack" said the leader as it disappeared to slam into Sandshrew. Sandshrew passed out and the boss said "Shadow Ball." A dark ball slammed into Rattata knocking it out too.

"That's what you get for messing with Team Darkclaw he said. A voice said "And this is what you get for messing with my family, go Dugtrio." Bandores Grandfather ran out of the house with what looked like 3 moles next to him but was only one pokemon. "Use Earthquake Dugtrio" he said and the ground started shaking and knocked the Sneasel out.

"This is not the last you will hear of us" said the leader as they ran away. Grandpa healed the Sandshrew and Rattata and Bandor returned Sandshrew to its pokeball. The Rattata looked up at him and the pokeball in his hand so Bandor set it down and the rat jumped at it and stayed in it. Bandor had caught a Rattata.

"Thank you gramps" Bandor said as he walked of into town. "You are very welcome, have fun and comeback as much as you can" was the response and Bandor walked into town.

**Next time we will introduce the rival.**


End file.
